You Make Me Smile
by VyxenSkye
Summary: “You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh you make me smile…”Jim tells Spock of Valentine’s Day. Spock/Kirk.


You Make Me Smile  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: K+

Summary: "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh you make me smile…"Jim tells Spock of Valentine's Day. Spock/Kirk.

Okay, okay, it's sappy. But it's Valentine's Day! I couldn't help it! And this is my first Star Trek fic, but since I have three chaptered fics going right now…. I thought I'd shove out my interpretation of the characters and see what happened. I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Star Trek or "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

* * *

Jim sighed faintly, looking away from the vidscreen in front of him and turning his head towards the door. Shift was over for the night, there was no reason why…

Ah!

The door slid open at that moment, and the smile spread across Jim's face before he could stop it, pure joy spreading through his body. Spock came into the room, his dark eyes scanning the room briefly before settling on Jim. The blond saw his smile reflected in the Vulcan's eyes, and then the faint turning up of Spock's lips that he allowed only around Jim.

As the door slid shut Jim rose to his feet, moving swiftly to Spock's side and raising his hand in a Vulcan kiss, pointer and middle fingers extended. Spock returned the gesture without pause, and the faint tingle that shot down Jim's arm made him shiver in delight.

"Missed you." Jim mumbled, almost embarrassed as he said the words.

Spock tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows twitching together for just an instant before returning to their normal position. "We have only been apart for approximately five hours, Jim."

Jim shrugged one shoulder. "Yea, but today's Valentine's. I guess I just… wanted to spend as much of it with you as I could."

"Valentine's." Spock repeated slowly. "I am unfamiliar with this term."

"I suppose you would be." Jim murmured, almost to himself. "It's an old Earth holiday, a day where lovers spend it together, get each other gifts, things like that." He looked up into Spock's face before stepping forward and pressing their bodies together. "A day to let the other know how much you care about them."

Spock nodded slightly. "I see. I shall have to do research on this holiday if it means this much to you, Jim."

Jim shook his head. "No, it's not that important. Silly thought, I suppose." He looked up at Spock, the smile spreading across his face once more. "I love you, though. Just so you know."

The Vulcan let out a faint huff of air, something Jim had come to recognize as a repressed laugh. "I am aware of that, Jim. And I love you as well, t'hy'la."

Warmth spread through the man's body at that word, and his smile only grew, his arms winding around Spock's ribcage and squeezing firmly.

"You say it is a day to let your lover know how much you care, yes?" Spock murmured, a pale hand pressing Jim's chin up so their eyes met. His voice dropped into a low timbre that made shivers run up and down Jim's spine. "Let me show you how much I care for you, t'hy'la…"

Still smiling, Jim leaned forward as Spock slotted their lips together, the universe perfect in that moment.

* * *

Spock opened his eyes to darkness of the room that he shared with Jim, and the feeling of cool fingers running slowly back and forth over the skin of his shoulder. He could hear soft humming, a tune that he didn't recognize, but a soothing sound nonetheless. He turned his head slightly to meet Jim's brilliant blue eyes, watching as the smile spread across his t'hy'la's face as their eyes met.

Jim leaned forward for a gentle kiss, and then pressed another one on Spock's bare shoulder. "Good morning."

"What is it that you were humming, Jim?" Spock asked, truly curious.

Jim grinned lopsidedly. "An old Earth song that's been in my head for a few days now. It seems to fit us pretty well, so it's been floating in my thoughts."

Spock tilted his head slightly. "Are there words? May I hear them?"

"Well, I don't have the actual song…" Jim paused, and then started to sing faintly, his deep voice weaving through the words.

_You're better than the best  
__I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
__Cooler than the flip side of my pillow – that's right  
__Completely unaware  
__Nothing can compare to where you send me  
__Let's me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay  
__And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun  
__Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
__Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
__Crazy on a Sunday night  
__You make me dance like a fool  
__Forget how to breathe  
__Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
__Oh you make me smile_

Jim's voice faded off, and his eyes moved to Spock's with an embarrassed smile on his features. He didn't say anything, and neither did Spock for a few moments. The Vulcan was quiet, and then he ran two fingers down the side of Jim's face.

Silence reigned for another few moments, and then Spock's baritone voice echoed in the room. "_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh you make me smile…" _

Jim's laughter was bright and warm, like the sun rising in the distance, and Spock was struck at the thought of how lucky he was, indeed, to be able to bathe in that light.


End file.
